Teenagers
by BreeXisXforeverXFrankies
Summary: Back when Gerard was younger, he had a baby with his highschool sweetheart, but once he told her he was bisexual, she kicked him out and never let him see his baby girl again, bt what happens when she dies, he gets little Dani, forever. Suck at summarys!
1. Chapter 1

Teenagers

Summary: Okay so Gerard, back when he was 17 got his high school sweetheart, Aimee, pregnent but then when Aimee found out Gerard was bi, she kicked him out and swore to never let him see Dani ever again. So what happens 16 years later, Gerard is in MCR, and Aimee dies. Lucky Gerard gets little old Dani forever.

Pairings: Frank/Gee, Mikey/Alicia, Ray/Kristina (but you dont really get much from any of those)

Ratings: M, for my potty mouthhhh x)

A/N: Okay this is all purely fanfiction from the mind of me, i own none of the things mentioned in this story besides Dani, Aimee, and the story line. But yeah, LynZ, Baby Bandit, Jamia, Baby Cherry or Baby Lilly exist in this story. Sowwi... Well... Have fun... Dont flame me, its too fucking hot for that already.

Gee POV

"Yeah! Thats why you havent seen Dani in 16 years asshole!" Mikey screamed at me from across the table, it was 5:30 in the morning and the coffee maker was broken.

I froze, my mouth hanging open as i stared at Mikey. How fucking dare him bring up the Dani card. I think he realized his mistake after a moment and his eyes imidiately widened.

"Oh shit Gee! I'm so sorry, that just came out. I cant beleive i just said that." He gushed out and Frank came running out from the back of our tour bus.

"Mikey, did i just hear D-A-N-I come out of your mouth. Seriously man. You know how bad that hurts him." Frank gasped and smacked Mikey upside the head before coming over to my still frozen body, wrapping his slim arms around me.

A tear slid down my cheek, my eyes glazing over as i sat there and stared at Mikey. There was a distant sound of glass breaking, i only knoticed that i had broke the glass in my hand when Frank sqealed and started to clean off the glass and blood from my hand.

"You... You brought her up... My only daughter, and i will NEVER get to see her. And now you go and bring her up? Its been SIXTEEN fucking years Mikey, do you know what its like not to see your kid for SIXTEEN mother fucking years? JUST BECAUSE YOUR GAY?" I had started off just speaking quietly, but my voice had raised to the point of screaming by the end. I saw him flinch as i pushed away from the table, ruining Franks atemps to clean the wound on my hand. Stomping through the tour bus I yelled, "FUCK YOU ALL!"

Once in the confidence of the bathroom, i sunk to the floor, bursting out in tears for that baby girl i only knew for three months. My baby girl, my baby Dani. The baby girl i will never see again.

Dani POV

'I'll be home in ten minutes, baby girl. I love you XOXO -mom' I re-read the text for the thousanth time in the past month. It was the last thing i heard from my mother before she collided with the truck in the intersection, while sending that text.

My mom, Aimee Jane Wells, my best friend, my sister, my overall role model, now dead. Which was why i was in a stupid car riding to Ohio where my father Gerard Way, was stopped with his band. Yes, my father was the famous Gerard Way, i of course didnt know this untill about three weeks ago when i read my birth certifricate. I was shocked, but i was also happy that i finnaly knew who my dad was. Mom never spoke of my father, she never mentioned him, she always ignored me whenever i asked about him. All she ever said was that he was special, but he wanted something else.

I knew what that was now, my father wanted men, i knew was that he was in the band My Chemical Romance, my idols, so thats how i knew that for a fact. I had always thought it was cool that i had his last name, but it never crossed my mind that he was my dad!

The taxi screeched to a stop outside a large tour bus, so i was guessing that we were here. I fixed the maroon dress and tied my converse quickly before knocking lightly on the large door with my hands, covered in fingerless gloves.

A young boy with messy brown hair opened the door and gave me a questioning glance before i took a deep breath and said, "Hello. I'm Dani Way..." Another breath, and this time it came out shakingly, "Gerard's daughter."

Soooo... What do you think? Did i fail epicly? Oh and Dani is short for Danielle Jewel Way if ya wanted to know her full name. Well Review, if you do i will have Frank come to your house in a slutty maids outfit and be your bitch for a day x)

-Bree


	2. Chapter 2

Teenagers:2

"D-Dani?" The boy stuttered, i knew he was Mikey, he played base for MCR, and he was also my uncle.

"Hello Uncle Mikey." I said softly.

"What are you doing here Dani? Your mother cut you from our lives a long time ago. She would die if she knew you were here." He had this worried look in his eyes, and i felt tears prick into my green-brown eyes.

"Not if she is already dead." I mummered, and a tear slid down my cheek and i turned my face away.

"Aimee is dead? What? When? Oh god, Dani i am so sorry!"

"She died a month ago, she was hit by a log truck on her way home."

We stood there for a while in an awkward silence. He eventually started scratching his nose and brought me inside.

"Frank, where is Gerard." He asked Frank, the rythem of MCR and also my fathers boyfriend, i chuckled inside my head, how stalker of me, knowing all about these boys before i even knew them.

Frank was watching me as he answered, "Still in the fucking bathroom crying, no thanks to you, you fucking ass."

"I didnt mean to bring Dani up, Gerard was being a cunt face and it slipped!" He yelled back and they completely forgot me. Yelling back and forth. My dad was in the bathroom crying because someone brought me up? Did he really miss me that much? He must have loved me.

Coughing awkwardly i set my bag on the floor, they both turned to me and then Frank spoke again, "Who the fuck is she? What the fuck happened to Alicia. Mikey you whore, she looks like ninteen."

"Shhh, Frank. Its not what you think. Thats Dani. Ya know the one Dani that doucher in the bathroom is upset about. Aimee died last month, they sent her here." He explained really quietly.

"Oh shit. This is going to be awkward. But we arnt getting him out of the bathroom anytime soon. Uhh... Hi Dani, I'm Frank your dads..." He was struggling for the word so i spoke up.

"Boyfriend Frank, your his boyfriend. I dont care, i am no where near homophobic. No need to hide. Its who you are, its not something to be ashamed of." I gave a weak smile.

"Shit, Mikey, how do we know she isnt lying. Not that i dont beleive you or something but we need to make sure."

"She is my niece Frank. Look at her, look at her eyes, look at her hair. I know it her. No need to worry." He gave a slight smile before motioning to a living room area, i picked up my large suit case and brought it in there.

I had been introduced to Ray and Bob, they were pretty cool too. But now we were waiting on Gerard to get out of the bathroom, just talking, well they were talking i was answering all their questions.

"Favorite band?" Frank asked.

Blushing violently, i sheepishly said, "Okay... well this is awkward... But... Uhh... Its you guys..."

They all busted out laughing, "No way!"

I nodded, "Since i was twelve. And beleive it or not i only found out that you guys were... you know... a few weeks ago..."

They were still laughing when i heard a door open down the hall, and someone start walking down the hall slowly. Everyone imidiately shut up, and i stood up, running my fingers through my waist length raven hair.

He looked a mess, his messy died red hair soaked, his eyes red and puffy, and his lip bleeding from biting it. He looked at everyone in the room before his gaze landed on me, with a questioning glance.

"Before you freak out Gee, she came on her own. Let her talk." Mikey said softly.

"What are you talking about? WHo are you?" He replied his eyes never coming off me.

"You may want to sit down Gee baby." Frank smiled at my father. Gerard, sorry i guess i should call him dad, paused for a second but took a seat next to Frank on the love seat.

"Okay... you can go now." Frank said to me.

I took another deep breath, and looked at him, "I'm Dani, your daughter. My mother died last month, yes Aimee, but the lawyers and stuff sent me out here. Untill a few weeks ago i had no clue who my father was, where i was going to be sent, or that you even had any relation to me. I'm sorry for just coming and throwing myself at you. I could go away if you dont want me." I saw tears falling freely down his face as he took me in, and i felt tears prickle to my eyes too.

"Dani." He wispered, standing up. A few tears fell down my face as he walked toward me.

"Its you, Dani, my precious daughter." He pulled me into his arms, and hugged me, tears fell from my eyes at a rapid rate as i embraced my father back, sqeasing him tightly.

"What happened to Aimee?" He asked.

"Car crash." I frowned.

We stood there just hugging for the longest time, before he let go of me, and wiped a few tears away from my face, letting out a slight laugh. "And like hell you are leaving, I havent seen you in the sixteen years you have been alive. Dont think i'm letting you go now."

"What about the tour? Its not like i can just travel with you all the time? You will get sick of me."

"And why the hell not? I get sick of Mikey and he is still here, aint he?"

Mikey threw his arms in the hair, "Well thanks big brother. I love you too!"

I laughed and stood there awkwardly. Bob and Ray had left and went off to bed somewhere a few minutes ago. It was like midnight after all.

"Where will i sleep though?" I asked.

"There are plenty of extra bunks kid, pick one. Pee on it, spit on it, mark your territory. Its yours." Frank laughed.

I made a face, "Eww."

"Get used to it Doll Baby, your gonna hear it forever now." Mikey chuckled.

"You guys are going to corrupt my innocent daughter." My dad said. I just coughed a little, and started walking off. I was definitely not innocent.

"Woah! Wait up a second missy! You better be innocent! I will cut a bitch!"

"Goodnight dad!" I called, laughing.

I found a good bunk, and threw my bag into one of the cubbys after pulling on a pair of black pajamas. I really clicked with everyone in the band, and i had a feeling i was really going to like it here. I smiled before falling asleep on the bunk.

Chappie two! They get better, and longer, and probably more random as it goes along. But any whooo! Here ya go! Review, and if you do, i will have Gerard and Frank take naked pictures together and send them to you.

~Bree


	3. Chapter 3

Teenagers: 3

Gerard's POV

Dani was here, in Ohio with me. My daughter was here! I was excited to get to know her. She seemed like a cool kid, and she fit right in with the band. She had my eyes, and my inky black hair. But she was small like Frankie, and her mom... Her mom, my high school sweet heart, the one that was dead. But enough with that thinking, happy thoughts, Dani was here!

I chuckled to myself as i watched Mikey make a pot of coffee in the new coffee pot. Frank was sitting on the table talking with Ray and Bob. Dani obviously slept like I did becuase she was still passed out in her bunk. But she had to get up.

"Hey Frank could you go wake up Dani?" I asked my sweet boyfriend.

He smirked, i knew he had no intention of waking her up lightly, "Sure! Hey Mikey, want to help?"

He nodded, and they walked off to the bunks grinning like maniacs.

A few seconds later, i heard a scream, and they walked out, Dani thrown over Mikey's shoulder, and Frank holding a bucket, that had previously contiained water. But that water was long gone, dumped on a very sleepy Dani.

Mikey set her straight up, her waist length hair soaked, and sticking up in awkward angles. She looked mad, yet very amused.

"Oh fuck no! Its on bitches! I will cut off your balls and shove them up your nose!" She was yelling.

Mikey and Frank both widened their eyes, and crossed their legs, protecting their 'jewels'. I sat there howeling with laughter.

She had on a long sleeved, fleece, black button up pajama top, and matching pajama bottoms.

"Just remember, revenge is a bitch. And you just started a war!" She smiled sweetly.

"She sounds just like Gerard." Ray chuckled.

"Which means she probably plays just as hard as Gerard too... I will pray for your safety dudes." Bob laughed.

"Like father like daughter." She smiled at her uncle and my boyfriend for a second before turning to the almost full coffee pot. She poured a glass, and chugged it down black. She repeated this untill the pot was only a quarter full. Then she turned to all our wide eyed glances.

"What? I NEED coffee unless you want me to go insane." She laughed.

"She drinks coffee like me too. But Dani, i would re-fill that unless you want ME, to go insane." I smiled at my daughter, we had more in common by the minute.

She started the coffee maker and let it re-fill before walking past the guys and towards the bathroom. Calling a loud, "I'm taking a shower!" over her shoulder.

I shook my head, shaking slightly with laughter. As soon as the bathroom door shut, we all burst into fits of laughter.

Dani POV

I stood in the shower, I really liked it here. But now that i was alone, the scene of when my mom was hit replaid in my mind. I had wanted to go to a party that night, so thats why i was texting her. But she was being a bitch and not letting me go. So when i asked her when she was going to be home she sent me that text. The last text she would ever send. It was my fault she was dead, if i would have never sent her that first text asking her to go, she would have never went on driving through a cross road instead of looking first. She would be alive now.

I started crying and did the thing i always did, no matter what. I grabbed my blade from the front pocket on my bag. Slicing open the palms of both of my hands, a few times with the dull knife, a dull knife works better becuase you have to push harder and it takes longer. I let the blood fall down my palms, wrapping around my wrists, and falling into the steamy shower floor.

BANG BANG BANG! it was the sound of someone banging on the bathroom door.

"DANI! Hurry up! We need to shower too! We have a show tonight!" Mikey yelled through the door.

I ran the water over the cuts and washed all the blood and evidence away. I dried off and added pressure to the bleeding cuts on my palms untill they stoped and started to scab over. Pulling on a pair of black skinny jeans, a zebra print cross tank top, and a pair of black fingerless gloves on to cover up my newest marks. Then added some bracelets to my wrists, and my moms locket to my neck before walking out of the bathroom and stuffing my crap into my bunk.

I walked into the kitchen, and started brushing my teeth, and turned to see Frank, and my dad making out in front of the fridge, not even knoticing i was there.

I had my toothbrush in my mouth, and foam filling it, but i managed to say, "Ewww, couldnt you do that when i'm not around?" but it came out like, "weww, wudent, ew ohh fat en em' nert awrund?."

The both jumped and turned to me, looking like deer caught in headlights.

I started laughing, well tried to laugh, but thats kind of hard when your brushing your teeth. I spit the extra paste and foam from my mouth before turning to them, they still just stared at me.

"Oh god, i'm sorry Dani. This is awkward." Frank said.

"Oh shut up, its okay. Like i said, i dont care. But i would rather not see my dad sucking face with ANYBODY, like ANYTIME. Its just creepy. But my best friend RC deff wouldnt mind, she has been caught up in 'Frerard' for a while now." I put air quotes around the word 'Frerard' because i thought it was a funny word, then i just smirked and added on, "and... Waycest."

I winked before running off to my bunk, hearing them both yell, "THATS GROSS DANI!"

Speaking of RC, i pulled out my phone to see 15 missed calls, and 26 texts. Chuckling i saw all the missed calls and texts were from her and my other best friend, Noah and his twin Noelle.

Okay so i didnt really like Noelle, but it was just Noah calling from her phone. I laughed and called RC first. She answered on the second ring.

"Dannniiiii babbbyyyy!" She answered, "You bring me any news about that sexy pappy of yours, or that sexier uncle, or that sexiest step pappy?"

"Hey RC... And eww... Thats my family, so... no... Mikey is in the shower, and Dad and Frank are sucking faces in the kitchen. WHICH IS TOTALLY GROSS!" i yelled smirking.

"Oh hell no, you lucky bitch. Take some pictures for me."

"Of what my dad and Frank?" I chuckled.

"That and i wanna see Mikey in the shower." I could basically HEAR her grin over the phone.

"Okay ewwwww... NO!"

I saw Ray's fro before i saw him, popping a head out of the bunk across from me, "eww what?"

"RC, my best friend, wants to see Mikey in the shower..." I explained laughing.

"Ohhhh who's that?" SHe yelled into the phone.

"Ray."

Ray was looking at me weirdly, "Dani you have weird friends."

I nodded and laughed before walking out to the kitchen, where my dad and Frank were drinking coffee.

"I'll be outside guys." I called, and i heard them yelling something, but as soon as i opened the door there were fangirls everywhere.

They started screaming as soon as the door opened up. My eyes widened, as they bombarded me with questions.

It wasnt untill they started coming towards the door trying to get in did i scream, "DADDDDD! FRANNKKKK! UNCLE MIKEYYYYY! BOBBBBBBBBB! RAYYYYYYYYYY!" I screamed for everybody, My dad go there first, then Frank, and then Uncle Mikey (Who was only in a towel). They Grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me back.

"BACK THE FUCK UP! We arnt that fucking awesome!" Frank yelled.

They all started screaming again, then he ordered them quiet, "Okay girls, if you back the fuck up, we will sign autographs. But you gotta get back, and leave Dani alone."

"WHO IS DANI?" One of the girls yelled, and the others nodded in agreement.

"My daughter." Gerard said, who was laughing at Mikey who just stood there all awkward in his towel.

I Heard a distant call of my name a few times before i realized it was RC still on the phone.

"RC? Sorry i was almost attacked my fangirls when i walked outside."

"Oh wow. Are the boys there to protect you?"

Sighing i said, "Yes RC. Yeah. Mikey is in a towel. I find it funny." I winked at my uncle and started walking, turning to the fangirls, "I do not feel like getting jumped today, so please just dont try and attack me again. Much appriciated."

Then i looked at my Dad, "I'm going to walk up to get some crap from the store up here. I'll be back in a little bit Dad."

"Okay, see you later Dani. Stay safe." He smiled at me before turning to the fans and signing with the rest of the band.

"You are a lucky bitch, did you know that Danielle Way? Huh?"

"I know. But whats going on back home then?"

"Noelle is pregnent with Nick's baby. And Noah is also pregnant with Nick's baby. Then there was invasion of flying pigs who swooped down and stole Noah's baby. He is devestated." She made up all the random shit off the top of her head. Its a talent i say.

"So how much of the story is true?"

"The Noelle and Nick part..." She chuckled, "I swear on Gerard Way's life."

"Its not good to swear on my dad's life you know."

"Darling, we have been swearing on baby boy Gerard's life for years now."

"So Noelle and Nick huh? WOw. I'm going to call Noah after this."

"Well you need to anyway. I gotta go. text me later."

"I will after the show. Dad has one tonight and they want me to go."

Scoffing she hung up the phone, i chuckled before calling Noah's number quickly, it went straight to voice mail so i looked at my texts. II had to calll Noelles phone since he dropped his in the lake, classic Noah.

I walked in the store, grabbing a handful of skittle bags, a to-go coffee, and some strawberry chapstick before walking up to the counter.

"Hello, welcome to Get-N-Zip, how may i help you." A brunette that looked about eighteen said without looking up from her chipped pink nails.

"Yeah this is it." I smiled, and she looked up.

"You look farmiliar. Do you live around here? Or are you just one of those fangirls here following that band in the tour bus down the street."

"Uhh... No i dont live around here, and i'm not a fangirl. But i AM here with that band, yes."

Her eyes widened, "Wait a second! Thats why you look so farmiliar, you lookk like the singer, whats his name..." She tapped a finger against her chin.

"Gerard Way..." I sighed, helping her out, "And i'm his daughter... Danielle Way, at your service. But call me Dani please."

"Wow it must be amazing having a rich, famous daddy."

"Its the same as having any other dad, just everyone knows his name."

"But you live with five sexy ass men!"

"Uhh... One of those 'sexy ass men' are my father, another is my uncle, and another is my dad's boyfriend. Ray and Bob are like my brothers so... yeah..."

"Wow. I am so envious right now!"

"Please dont be. I'm just Dani, a normal girl."

S_he s_ighed and i handed her the money for my junk, muttering a thanks and a goodbye before opening the door, and walking out into bright sun. Sliding on my sun glasses, i scrolled through my contacts down to Noelle's number and tapped the little call button on the screen.

"Oh if it isnt the bigshot Dani herself." Noelle's nasal voice answered the call.

"Hello Noelle. How's the baby? Boy? Girl? Both?" I said back in the sicklyiest sweet voice i could muster.

It was quiet on the other line for a second before she snarled, "How the fuck did you find out?"

"News travels fast bitch." I snarled back just as nasty. But just as i said that was when i pushed past the fangirls and walked into the tour bus.

"You stupid slut! You think just because your daddy is some big shot, you can talk to me like that?" She yelled, and i'm pretty sure the boys heard it too because they all turned to look at me standing in the doorway, kicking off my flip flops.

"Yeah, i'm the slut Noelle, i'm not the one pregnant at sixteen, now am i? And i would STILL talk to you just as i am now if my daddy wasnt Gerard Way bitch. So if you could get off your lazy ass and get your brother on the phone, that would be wonderful!"

"No thats okay. I dont think i will."

Then i heard Noah's deep voice in the background asking who it was, and her tell him nobody. It ended with him taking the phone from her though and seeing it was me.

"DANI! Hey there girlfriend!" He used his 'gay boy' voice like he always did to make me laugh.

"Hey sweet thang, what you wearin?"

"G-String baby, and you know its true!"

"Oh sexyy!" I wolf whistled, dispite the strange looks all the guys were giving me, "I bet your worken that thing!"

"You know it sugar! I miss you here Dani, its not the same talking dirty over the phone. Because like this we cant give sex faces and make everyone think we are together."

"I miss you too babe, and i know, and then you would smack Joel's ass and make everyone think your gay, then you would talk like that to me, we really give mixed signals dont we?"

"Oh yeah baby! You know it!"

"And you can't blow me!" I frowned at the phone, still standing in the doorway.

"Yes i can!" He yelled, then i heard him blowing into the phone with a WHOOSH. I chuckled at the childish joke that we had been doing for years now.

I stood in the doorway talking to Noah for another ten minutes before he had to go, and we talked like we always did, dirty in a non-sexual way. Yet we had no feelings for each other, it was completely innocent.

"Bye Noah, tell your slutty sister i said good luck with the aliens."

"I love you."

"I love you too." I laughed and clicked the end button.

Looking up a saw confused/weirded out/creeper faces from ever man in the room. I just smiled and shrugged.

"That was Noah. And before you ask no, he is not my boyfriend, and yes we always talk like that."

"I dont like it." My father grumbled.

"You wouldnt, your my dad." I laughed.

"So Dani, what are these 'noah' and 'RC' like then?" Mikey asked.

I smiled and sat down next to him on the couch, my feet resting in his lap, and my head dangling off the edge, "Well they are both my best friends, RC-"

Frank cut me off, "Wait sorry for the interuption but what does 'RC' stand for?"

I smirked, "Riley Cassandra. But she HATES that name so calling her it is just getting your own death certifricate signed."

"Oh, proceed then."

"As i was saying RC is one of your greatest and most loyal of fans. I swear if you asked she could tell you each of your blood types, and what size boxers you wear. Its gotten worse over the years, her obsession, she wanted me to take pictures of Mikey in the shower and of you and dad makin out, Frank." I chuckled as they stared at me.

"This girl sounds like a stalker..." Ray said.

"Well i could have answered those questions like a month and a half ago without question, but now... I shutter at the very thought you guys are family now. Not some punk band that i liked."

"Now you sound like the stalker, i mean you know your own fathers and your own uncles boxer size?" Bob laughed at me.

"I didnt know they were even related to me then! And dont you even start Bobert; i know your secret obsession with the show Degrassi."

His eyes widened, "I do not! I dont even know what that is!" He defended.

"Okay Bobert!"

"Oh its on girl!" He yelled and jumped at me, wrestling me off the couch.

I had him pinned to the floor in less than seven minutes. I laughed loudly, as he struggled under me.

"Aww is the big strong drummer mad because little sixteen year old Dani beat him?" I said in a mock baby voice.

"Fine Danielle i give..." He said, i was sitting on his chest now, about to get up but i plopped back down.

"Wait!" I yelled and he groaned, "You have to protect me next time Mikey and Frank try and 'wake me up nicely'."

"Fine!"

"Oh! And you are on my side of this war they started."

"Whatever you say Dani!" He yelled and i jumped up off him.

"Good." I smirked and sat back down in my spot, watching the guys in the room as they laughed their asses off at a embarassed looking Bob.

"So as i was saying... And Noah is my best guy friend, twin to Noelle, bitchy slut girl. We talk like that just to throw people off. Its kinda funny." I smiled, then remembered something, "Wait dont you guys have a show in like an hour?" I asked looking at my phone screen, as it blinked up a big 6:00.

"Yeah. What do you wanna do? Hang out backstage? Stay on the tour bus? Go out in the crowd?" My dad asked.

"Since this is my first concert on this tour i'ma hang out backstage, and practice up on my guitar."

"You play guitar?" Franked exclaimed, making me jump.

"Uhh... Yes?"  
>"Amazing! We can practice together." He smiled.<p>

"Jam sessions with Mikey, Frank, and Ray?" I joked and they nodded laughing.

We laughed and joked around for another twenty minute before they all went off their separate ways in the tour bus to get ready for the show. I chuckled once before my phone started buzzing reminding me i had a text.

Opening the text i froze, it read, Message Recieved From Damien. I opened the dreaded text already known what was inside and i was once again correct, it said what it always said: Dani, I miss you. I will always love you. Could you talk to me? Please?

Damien, aka my ex of over 10 times, he always dumped me for some other girl, then came running back after he got tired of her, and i always went back to him. Dont ask why but i always did, no matter how many times he has hit me, no matter how many times he has made me cut myself, no matter how many harsh words he spat at me, I. Always. Went. Back. Like the stupid girl i am.

My phone started ringing, Damien's ringtone, sighing i answered, "H-Hello." I stuttered.

"Hello Dani."

"Damien."

"So what about it Dani, you come back to me. We can play, and have some fun. What am i even doing asking, i know you will always say yes, you never did stop being my little slut." I flinched at his harsh words but didnt comment on them.

"I- I'm in Ohio. You wont see me for a long time." I threw out an excuse.

I heard him click his tounge, "Now whats little Dani doing in a big city like that alone?"

"I'm not alone thank you." I snapped back, then bit my tounge, its not good to back sass Damien, "I'm with my dad, uncle and their band. You know My Chemical Romance? Well Gerard Way turned out to be my biological dad."

"Well that just wont do. I'm coming to get you so you can be home with me little Dani."

I flinched knowing he was going to do it, "Please stay there Damien." I wispered.

"Oh no Dani. I'm already on my way."

I felt tears start to slip down my face, "Where are you Dani, and if you lie to me its going to be one large punishment when you get home."

I softly told him my adress, and told him about the concert that night.

"Be outside the tour bus with your shit at ten. Dont be late." He hissed into the phone before hanging up.

I broke down crying pulling off my gloves to go do dishes while everyone got ready, wiping away all my tears i sunk my hands into the soapy water. I hissed in pain as soap hit my cuts, but kept cleaning.

"Hey Dani, you gonna change before we go or you headin in like that? Not that i oppose." Dad said walking in, his arm around Frank's slim body, both of them in show clothes and their hair dripping wet.

I pulled out a towel and yanked my hands free from the soapy water, starting to dry them turning to my dad and his boyfriend. They looked at my hands for a second before i remembered my cuts.

"Fuck." I cursed covering my scars and cuts from their view.

"Dani, what are those." My father choked out.

"Nothing." I muttered.

"That didnt look like nothing Dani. Take the towel away."

"No." I said, backing away, wide eyes.

"MIKEY! RAY! BOB!" My dad yelled over his shoulder, him and Frank advancing on me.

Before i even knew what was going on, the towel was taken away, and i was being pinned to a chair by Mikey, Bob and Ray holding my hands and wrists out for everyone to see. There were tears in my eyes as i said, "Yes, those are exactically what you think they are. Yes, i did them to myself. You know what its like to have an abusive boyfriend, then have your mom die... Because of you?"

"Oh Dani..." My dad frowned at my hands, his fingers brushing against the scarred mess i called my wrists.

"DOnt Dad, its not worth it. I'm not worth it. You had a WONDERFUL life in those 16 years i was gone. I'm not worth your love, or your sympathy. Its my fauly mom is dead, and i deserve everything Damien gives me." I muttered.

"Danielle Jewel Way! Dont you EVER say ANYTHING like that again. My life has been a living fucking hell the past 16 years, If anyone said anything relevant to you or you mother, i broke down. It felt like a big chunk of my life was missing, you. Your my daughter, my flesh and blood. Your my baby girl, you deserved to be pampered, and spoiled, not hurt and broken. I swear that boy will pay for what he did to you Dani. I promise." He pleadged, tears coming to my eyes, and his. That was when i took in a shakey breath and told them everything, about him telling me he was coming for me tonight, every hit, every curse, Everything.

Then all hell broke loose.


	4. Chapter 4

Teenagers: 4  
><span> 

"Oh fuck no!" Was the first thing to come from my dad's mouth.

"Nobody is taking you anywhere! That just ain't heppening, no way in fucking hell." Frank growled.

"Gerard JUST NOW started to become, some what happy now that you showed up. No little douche is coming and screwing that up." This came from an uncle Mikey.

"Your a pain in the ass but, only we can fuck with you." Bob frowned. My father's face was blaze red, and he looked beyond pissed now.

"I have to go, if i dont my punishment will just be worse later on." I wispered, pulling my wrists back, covering the old scars.

"Like hell you do!" My father groweled, "You are not going anywhere! You will not leave my sight tonight, Danielle."

"What about the show?" I wispered, tears coming to my eyes.

"You will sit backstage, with your guitar or whatever you feel like doing, and someone will be watching you, making sure you dont go anywhere." He almost groweled.

"I have to go daddy. I have to."

"As your father, i forbid you. I never wanted to say that to you Dani, but i WILL NOT let you go tonight, or any night."

I stood up, wrapping my arms around my dad, Frank, and my uncle all in one hug.

"Get over here Bobert, you too Ray. Your my brothers and you get hugs too." I said, tears coming to my eyes.

"I love you guys." I wispered, as they all embraced me.

"We love you too Dani. But you cant hurt yourself anymore." Frank said, lifting my wrist, "This isnt acceptable. No more gloves. No more hiding. NO MORE CUTS."

I laughed sadly as they all hugged me tightly in a large group hug.

My father wiped some tears from my face before saying, "Love ya baby girl. Now go get dressed we have a concert in twenty minutes."

I walked back to my bunk, pulling out a new pair of blue skinnys and a black MCR (ironic huh?) top, letting my hair go free in its awkward mess of waves. Then added some eyeliner, heavy eyeshadow, and the cherry chap stick i bought earlier before slipping on a pair of colorful converses.

Frank took one look at me and busted out laughing, "Ironic much?"

"Very my friend, very."

They all made fun of my shirt and stuff for the whole ride to the statium, and we walked in together, my guitar bag glued to my back. I followed them to where i was suposed to wait and did as they said.

"Will i be able to hear you playing?" I asked excited.

"Umm Duhh? We are like literally right there!" My dad chuckled pointing dramatically at the stage.

"Drama queen."

He laughed and ruffled my hair slightly, i groaned. Fixing my hair they set up their stuff quickly, and i pulled out my guitar.

"Stay here. Dont run off, its time for us to go play Dani. Dont. Move." My dad said, smiling. Then he walked out on stage and i heard a group of screams.

"Hey guys! How are you tonight?" more screams, "Good! Now before i start i wanted to explain Dani? Who is that, you may ask! Well darlings, she is my daughter. Suprise!"

My head snapped up as I heard my name. My dad looked at me, smiled and turned back to the crowd.

"Yep, you heard me daughter. My flesh and blood, but its not me and Frank's baby, she is 16 now. Me and Frank cant have kids... I dont think..."

"No Gerard, we cant its imposible babe." Frank chuckled.

"Well as i was saying she is 16, and her mother was Aimee, my ex. I havent seen her since she was only a month old, but now she is here with me, and is staying. Wanna meet her?"

There was more screaming and i widened my eyes, looking at my dad on stage as he waved me forward. I sighed and shyly started out onto the stage, which only increased their screams.

Dad handed me the microphone, and stepped aside.

"Uhh... Hi... I'm Dani... This is so very unexpected and embarassing so i'll keep it short and simple... Like i said i'm Dani Way, Thats my dad. Thats my uncle." I pointed to Mikey, "And Bobert and Ray back there are basically my brothers. Oopsies, i forgot Frank over there!"

"Thanks Dan..." He said with a fake pout.

"And Frankie over there is like my other dad. Like i said short and simple. Bye guys."

I handed the mic to my dad and muttered, "Thanks Dad." with a glare.

Laughing he went back to the crowd, i ran back to my guitar, picking it up and started playing one of my own songs softly.

The concert was over two hours long, and i ended up drawing, i finnished it by the time they walked back to me.

"What are you doing there Dani?" Mikey said laughing.

"Drawing?"

"What?" He asked and i picked up the picture, showing him the picture i drew of the whole band, plus myself.

"Thats really good Dani." Frank said coming up behind Mikey.

"Thank you." I muttered, smudging one of my dad's shirt to finnish off the picture. Then i smelled it.

I gagged, "What is that smell." I asked.

I stood up and sniffed Mikey and Frank, gagging again, "Okay eww. Its yall'."

My dad came up and hugged me, "You did good today Dan."

But the problem was, he smelled the worst of them all, gagging i pushed him away, "Yall' smell. Like... Bad."

They started smirking the whole band, then they all started towards me. I backed away from them but they grabbed me, sticking me in the middle of their filth/sweat/stink hug.

"EWWWWWW!" I yelled.

"Hey Dani, whats wrong? You got a problem?" Mikey asked laughing his ass off.

I struggled and managed to get free of their hug and started running, but in the end, i had my guitar and sketch pad in hand, but they had Mikey throw me over his shoulder. Dispite my protesting, they kept me there. I ended up in a chair while they signed autographs.

"Hi Dani..." I heard a small voice say, i looked up from my drawing to see a group of four girls that had just gotten autographs say.

"Hello..." I said slowly.

"Could we have your autograph? Your just so cool. And your pretty." Said the smallest one, she had to be only about 11, and 4"5.

"Oh, uhh sure... You are all very pretty girls too." I smiled at them and tore out four blank pages from my sketch pad. "Who do i make it out to then?"

"Sarah."

"Laurie."

"Rachel."

"Samm."

I smiled and wrote some small notes on each paper to each girl in my sloppy cursive hand writing, signing them quickly.

"Thank you!" They smiled and a little girl hugged me, she looked like maybe 14.

Thats when i saw the scars on her wrist.

I remembered her name as Rachel, "Hey, Laurie right?"

"Yes?"

"May i see your wrists?"

"Uhh... Why?" She looked around, her friends were waiting a bit away getting an autograph from mikey.

"I saw the scars sweetie. But look here," I held out my hands, "My mom died about a month and a half ago, and my boyfriend has abused me, thats what all these are from. But honey i learned something today, these," I nodded to our wrists, "dont help at all. They only cause more pain. Take it from me, dont do it. Please, my dad and uncle and the rest of the band are really supportive and want to prevent this. So here." I smiled and pulled off one of my charm bracelets, "Take this, and promise me something."

She had tears in her eyes, "Anything."

"Dont hurt yourself, no matter what anyone says, your beautiful, and special. Your amazing. Dont forget it."

She was full on crying now, as i snapped the bracelet around her scarred wrist, I watched as she walked to her friends, and turned to wave at me, looking happier than she did when i first saw her.

"What did you say to her? SHe looked happier." I didnt hear my dad walk over.

"She cuts herself, and i made her promise not to do it again, just like i wont. That bracelet is just a reminder." I muttered staring after the group.

"You probably just saved her life you know." He smiled at me.

Nodding i walked back to the tour bus with him and the band, signing anything anyone wanted on my way. But once we got there, my stomach dropped into my ass, and i froze.

Damien was standing there, waiting and looking ready to kill.

Hello There! So new chapter, review. Damien is there... :)

~Bree


	5. Chapter 5

Teenagers(5)

AN: This chapter is for my good friend Shelby, who read this story and basically told me to get off my lazy ass and write more Dani for her. So, I did just that, i got out my nifty little laptop and started clickin away on it. Love ya Shelby Sherbert!

"Your late Dani." He snarled, and i flinched.

"Im sorry."

"Sorry isnt fucking good enough, I said ten o'clock, and its already well after that. ANd you brought these faggots? What are they going to do?"

"We are going to protect her you asshole!" Frank yelled.

He just scoffed, "Protect her? She loves me. She wants to come with me, dont you Dani?"

I just looked at the ground, tears slowly falling down my face.

"Your a fucktard, you know that? A FUCKTARD! Hitting her isnt love, its abuse. And that sure as hell aint happening to MY daughter, not again. So kindly get in your car and fuck off." My father snarled.

I heard him laugh, "Dani is MINE, she always has been, always will be."  
>There was the sound of someone punching another, then Damien yelped, I looked up and saw my dad in front of Damien, Damien was holding his nose. Thats when Damien punched him back. And that was how the punch started.<p>

"DADDY!" I screamed and tried to run to him, but someone grabbed me from the behind. I struggled for a few minutes, and then i just collapsed. Tears were running down my face as I fell into Frank's arms, and froze. There was alot of noises in the background, and i buried my face in his shoulder.

Eventually there was the sound of a car starting and speeding down the road. I was motionless, a statue in Franks arms, the only movement were the tears silently slipping down my face.

"Dani?" Someone wispered my name softly, I could hear them but my mouth or body wouldnt move so i could answer them.

After a few more minutes, I felt the ground dissapear from beneath me, and felt myself being carried. There was a distant sound of people talking and a door slamming shut, then there was nothing, no sound, no light, no tears. I passed out in Franks tiny, muscular, tattooed arms.

Morning

There was the creack of the floorboard, then someone was touching me. Screaming I flung my arm out, and felt it collide with my attackers face.

"Fuck Dani!" He yelled, and my eyes popped open to see my uncle clutching his bleeding nose, and the rest of the gang huddled around the couch watching me with great astonishment.

"Shit! Sorry, Mikey. I thought you were like a rapist or something!" I sat up quickly and knelt down infront of him. Then I saw the bruises, he had a visible bruise across his cheekbone, and a few more on his arms. I looked around and saw everybody, except Frank of course, My father seemed to have it the worst, i guess because he started the fight. His left eye was slightly bruised, and there was a gash on his forehead, and a few cuts and bruises down his arms, then came bob and Ray, Bob with his broken nose, and Ray with a slight bruise on the side of his head. Luckly they didnt have to play a show for another four days, or they would be screwed.

"Fuck, he did that to you?" one tear came down my face, but i stood up and looked strong.

"Be right back." I said, choking back the rest that were threatening to fall, and ran into the kitchen, grabbing the first aid kit from under the sink.

"Sit." I ordered, and they all obeyed, only Frank stayed standing.

"We are big boys Dani, we can handle a few cuts and bruises. Dont worry." Bob smiled but winced sslightly at his nose.

"Shut up Bobert, and let me do my job, its my fault you guys are all jacked up, so i will fix it. This is gonna hurt by the way." I smiled softly and started to fix them up.

Bob had a strip of gause and tape across his nose, keeping it straight so it could heal, and I has smothered their cuts in some of that icky cut cream that always made you feel waxy for like a week. There wasnt much i could do for the bruises, so i just let them be.

"This stuff feels nasty." My dad groaned, trying to wipe the greasy substance off his forehead, but i smacked his hand away.

"Leave it be!" He pouted at me, but kept his hand down.

"Good."

We sat there in silence for a few moments before i said, "I'm sorry guys, this is all my fault."

"Dani?" Mikey said.

"Yes?"

"Shut the hell up."

"Mikeys right Dan, this is no way your fault." My dad said, taking me into his embrace.

"Yes it is, I was the one who told him the adress, I was the one who answered the call. Me. Nobody else, just me." I sobbed into his shoulder.

"You were scared doll baby. We dont blame you."

I leaned back and smiled at him, he still had his show clothes on, in fact they all did, "Dad, no offence but, you smell like a porta potty at a truckers stop."

"sure, who would take offence to a comment like that?" He laughed, standing up, and kissing my forehead.

"I'll go take a shower, wanna come Frankie?" He looked at his boyfriend seductively.

"Dont I always baby?" He chuckled, and I just grimanced.

"And here just a month ago I lived for that shit."

"You know its still hot..." Frank laughed, and licked my dads lips.

"Eww... Eww... Eww..."

They kissed, and I thought one word, 'BLACKMAIL'. I quickly snapped a quick photo, and stuck my phone away before anyone could realize what I'd done.

They smirked at me quickly before disapearing into the bathroom together. As soon as they were out of sight I whipped out my phone and made a new message to RC: 'Blackmail is fun, and this is perfect. -DaniBugg3' and I put the picture i just took into it, before pressing send.

I busted out in giggles and everyone turned to me.

"What did you do Dani?" Mikey asked wirrily.

"You'll see eventually." I grinned evilly, because i knew that picture would be all over the internet in less than a hour.

Time Lapse. (3 hours later, on the road) 

"DANIELLE!" I heard my father yell across the bus, and I pulled the I pod headphones from my ears, and walked into the living area where he was on his laptop.

"yes father dearest?"

"You didnt!" HE looked, no glared, at me.

"What didnt I do?" I knew exactically what I did, I also knew he was looking at the newest 'frerard' picture on the internet now.

"You posted this all over the internet?" He spun the laptop around and showed me the picture.

"I didnt."

"Well where did it come from then?"

"I said I didnt post it on the internet, I never said I didnt take it."

He glared at me, "What did you do then."

"Sent it to RC." I smiled, "You dint save me from Frank and Mikeys wake up call yesterday. And its not like there isnt a bazillion of these pictures online anyway, you kiss onstage, and post pictures yourself." I chuckled.

"Point taken."

"So this was what you were laughing about earlier." Mikey mused, laughing just as Ray and Bob were, Frank was blushing tomato red.

"I will get blackmail pictures of each and every one of you. Just a warning." I smirked.

"Ha! Like that will ever happen. I'm awesome all the time." Bob chuckled.

"we will see Bobert, we shall see." I really loved these guys, they are the family i never had, the family i always wanted. They loved me, the accepted me, and they treated me good. So all in all. I love it here, and plan in staying, forever.

Yep... Sorta short I know. But I have to update other stories too, but wanted to finish this one first. And... Rachel, Its done? Happy now? Dont kill me through the internet. Its done :))

~Bree


	6. Chapter 6

Teenagers(6)

Its been like... four days since I wrote anything for 'the Dani story' as Rachel and Shelby like to call it... Im sorry :(( I've been updating my killjoy story alot, and been neglecting the Dani story D: Thats not cool at all... I'll try and do bettterrrr... Prooommiiissseee!

I've been with the guys for almost three weeks now, and every day it gets better. I still got the daily wake up calls, but that was cool i would get them back eventually. The next few shows were going to be in my home town! Im still pursueading them to let me from the trailer and get us a hotel even.

"Please dad! Can we please stop and get a hotel, I want to see all my friends! Come on! I will stear clear of Damien. I swear!" I begged, I was literally on my knees following him around the tour bus begging.

"Please. Please. Please. Please. Please."

He huffed, "FINE! WE WILL GET A HOTEL AND GO SEE YOUR FRIENDS! we are only in Virgina for three days though Dani, remember that!"

"YAY!" I screamed and wrapped my arms around his neck Sqealing.

I picked up my phone and dialed RC quickly, "HE SAID YES! HE SAID YESSS!" I Screamed.

There was a loud scream from her end of the phone then she yelled, "When do you get here? I gotta call Noah, Haley, Joel, Callie, Rosie, EVERYONE!"  
>"Well you better hurry i'll be at the Holliday Inn in like thirty minutes and at your house in an hour. Im bringing the guys. Wear a diper, you may piss your pants."<p>

Mikey gave me a strange look but then went back to his computer.

"Be prepared kid, i'll see you in a bit!" I smiled and hung up.

One hour later, Almost at RC's

"Dani, I swear if any of your friends try and rape me i'ma scream." Mikey looked at me seriously.

"Naw they wont, they know your with Alicia. But Bob... Im sorry to say, but Haylie is a bit obsessed with you." I laughed at his horrified expression.

"Are all your friends obsessed with us?" My father fidgeted with his red hair.

"Pretty much, but stop it!" Then I looked out the window to see RC's farmiliar house, and screamed, they were all on the front lawn, every one of my friends. I jumped up, today I was wearing a pair of grey skinnys, a black tank top under a open plaid, blue, grey, black, and white button up, and to top it off my black and white converse and a grey tie. My black hair hanging loose, and my makeup done.

The door crashed open and I jumped out.

"DANI!" They all screamed, RC was the first to attack me and smother me in hugs.

Then came Noah and Haylie, they pulled me tight.

"Oh Haylie, you will never guess who is in the van back there?" I smiled at the taller girl.

"Who?" She gasped and I wispered, 'Bob.'

"They are all in there? Get them out!" RC yelled and I laughed before taking off jogging back to the car.

Popping my head in they all looked worried, "Get your asses out here."

"But Dan-"

I cut Frank of, "Now."

They all grumbled and climbed out, Haylie, RC and Cori all eruped into a loud scream.

"Fuck me." My father muttered and I hit him in the arm.

"Holy Fuck!" RC yelled and came up in front of Gerard, "Hiya! I'm RC."

"Gerard..." He smiled at RC, and she looked like she was about to faint.

"Well duhh, who else would you be? Michel Jackson?"

He laughed and looked at me, but then there was a yell of suprise and I turned to see Haylie squeezing Bob around his middle like there was no tomorow.

"Uhh... Dani... Help?" He choked out.

"I warned you Bobert!" I laughed, and but rolled my eyes, "Haylie! Stop molesting Bob!"

"Im not molesting him, his clothes are on!" She yelled back at me, and i laughed, looking at the guys.

"so I guess i'll introduce everyone." I sighed and pulled everyone forward, i pointed to the boy with black hair and pale skin, "This is Noah." then the smaller boy with messy brown hair, "Joel. You already met RC," I laughed and pointed at my best frined in the whole world.

"Thats Haylie, the one trying to rape Bob," I pointed to the girl with the dark brown hair and blue eyes and the one the one with the redish brown hair, and stunning blue eyes almost icy"Thats Rosie and Audrey." Then lastly the extreamly small one with brown hair, "And lastly, the midget Callie."

"Hi." Frank smiled and waved like a psyco.

"Can I hug you?" Audrey took a step forward.

"Uhh.. sure." She bolted forward and wrapped her arms around Frank, he hugged her back for a second then she stepped back.

"You know what time it is?" RC smirked and I looked at her and screamed, "PARTYYYYYY TIIMMMEE!"

"You know it darlin!"

We listened to music, and made Ray cook on the grill because my dad was lazy, Frank couldnt cook, and Mikey just wouldnt. Bob was too busy fighting off Haylie. Dad sung a few times, and I hung out with the friends I hadnt seen in too long.

"Dani, I missed you!" Noah laughed and hugged me again.

"Missed you too!' I laughed and hugged him back.

"Bobert!" I yelled a moment later.

"Dani?" He asked, talking to Haylie who looked at him with passion in her eyes.

"Come er'" I laughed and he stood up walking over.

"What?"

"So hows Haylie?"

"Attacking me."

Noah stood up and went to talk to Joel and Callie. My dad was somewhere with Frank,and RC was getting stuff from inside, everyone was doing something.

"When do you guys go back to the hotel?"

He looked down at his watch, "Soon probably, its almost midnight and we have a show tomorow."

And just then my dad yelled, "BOYS! TIME TO GO BACK TO THE HOTEL! You too Dani!"

I sighed and walked to him, "Can RC come too?"

He shrugged and nodded, "Sure."

I told RC and she agree'd happily. I hugged everyone goodbye and they went home, we rode back to the hotel in the bus, and stumbled inside.

I had my own room while my dad, and the rest of the guys shared another one.

"So RC, you met the band, you happy?" I smiled at my long time best friend, as I pulled a set of pajama's from my bag.

"Yes!"

I laughed and walked to the bathroom to change while she changed in the room. We laughed and hung out like we used to for awhile, then i got up and wispered something in her ear, she smirked at me and ran to her bag.

We snuck down the hall and slipped into the guy's room, Mikey and Ray were the only two awake and we told them our plans, they agree'd laughing silently.

I took the box over to Bob and worked my magic, then me and RC left the room giggling softly, he didnt even stirr. Once back in our room we busted out laughing, and soon fell asleep.

Bob was going to be so pissed when he woke up, I could guarantee it. Man I loved messing with him.

I updated, its prob the worst chapter yet! But I updated. Its four AM, im tired. and... Idk... i have writers block D: Sadness :'(( Butt! Love yall! Keep readin!

~Bree


	7. Chapter 7

Teenagers(7)

Hey dudess! I'm backk! :))

I've been writing this chapter for... Months. A few sentences here and there. But it seems like life doesnt want me to write it, something ALWAYS comes up and I have to shut my computer and do something whether its babysitting, my boyfriend is calling, my best friends need me, my mom wants me to do the dishes, clean my room, my sister wants me to help her rearange her dollhouse (which is almost taller than me and has three and a half storys in it), something. Always something. So Im writing it at 1:45 in the morning, it seems like im always writing chapters in the wee hours of the morning. -_-...Well enjoy yourself and stay off the streets. I love you all.

We awoke to the sound of a loud yell, and the door crashing open.

"DANIELLE WAY!" It was Bob, and he was pissed. I sat up with a start, and looked at him.

Then I remembered, and busted out laughing.

"You think this is funny Dani? FUNNY?" He yelled. RC was looking at him, wide eyes, and covering her mouth to try and stop the giggles.

"Very..." I looked at my work, and laughed again. "Pink is a good color on you."

Okay, so RC and I dyed his hair a bright florecent pink. He was pissed, we felt accomplished. I quickly grabbed my phone, snapped a picture.

"GOT THE BLACKMAIL! B-L-A-C-K-M-A-I-L! BLLLACKKKKMMAIIILLLL!" I was singing at the top of my lungs, and doing a happy dance. RC cracked, and busted into a loud fit of laughter.

He growled and tackled me to the bed while yelling, "THIS BETTER WASH OUT!"  
>I struggled, and saw my dad in the door way, eyebrow raised, with Frank and Mikey behind him, "DAAAADDDDYYYYY!" I yelled.<p>

He just looked at me, laughing himself, "HELP ME!" I yelled again.

"IMA SCREAM RAPE MOTHERFUCKERS! RAPE! RAPE! HELP! SEXUAL HARASMENT! ADULT ALERT! STRANGER DANGER! RED FLAG! RRREEEDDDD FLLAAGGG!" I was screaming this at the top of my lungs to a full hotel.

My fathers hand clamped down on my mouth, and Bob was forced off me, his hair shining brightly in the light. I sat up, my raven black waves tangling around my face and body.

"At least we know you know the rape call..." Frank muttered, staring at Gerard and I, my father's hand still covering my mouth

"Dani, will that come out of Bob's hair?" My father questioned as Bob looked in the mirror, groaning at his reflection.

"Of course it will, its temporary color dad. Manic Panic to be exact, it'll be faded in about 6 weeks or so. But it will still be a faded pink." I grinned, highfiving RC.

"Do you know how much the MCRmy will be talking about this? It will be all over facebook, Tumblr, Myspace, Google, Everywhere... Its going to go down in MCR history." RC mused.

"Thank you Dani. Now there will be a 'Bob's pink hair era' I liked being the only one who never changed my looks." Bob groaned, and Ray messed up his hair.

"We have a show tonight too..." My father chuckled.

"I need some stuff from walmart guys." Mikey muttered a moment later.

"So do I... Um... Dani, could you and RC show us around town before the show tonight?" My father asked.

"Sure. Go get dressed and we can go. Dont dress flashy, there is quite a few MCR fans in this town, so they would recognize you." I warned.

"Dani, your basically part of the band now, you have to dress the same. Oh, and its raining." Frank giggled, taking my fathers hand as they walked out.

Once they were all out I grabbed my bag, pulling out my clothes for the day. A pair of purple skinnys, black and white striped tee, and a black hoodie to top it off. I brushed my hair and pulled it into low piggytails, my bangs falling down flat.

"You ready?" RC asked from behind me, her shoulder length hair pulled back into a pony tail, and her makeup was done.

"Almost, hold on." I stepped into the bathroom, sliding some eyeliner and macara on my eyes, and a little lipgloss on my lips before slipping on my converse.

"Kay, done." I smiled as I walked out, picking up my bag off the bed.

We walked down the hall, knocking on my dads door once before barging in. My father and Frank were in the main room, kissing.

"Oh... My... God... this is heaven!" RC exclaimed, watching my fathers. I just sighed as they broke apart, blushing furiously.

"Dani, you really need to stop walking in on this." Frank muttered, looking down.

"Hey, I dont ask for it. It just happens, we need to get going before RC has a heart attack because of what she just witnessed." I giggled, locking arms with my best friend.

"Oopsies... Sorry RC." My father smiled, flashing his tiny teeth.

"I am so not complaining." She breathed out.

"Where are the guys?" I asked.

"Here. You ready to go?" Mikey said, coming out of the back room, Ray and Bob in tote.

"Yeah, lets go."

We got in the bus, I sat closest to the driver so I could give directions.

"Could you drop me off at my house? I have to work today..." RC asked as we got closer to her road. I nodded and we took the sharp turn down her lane.

"It was nice meeting you, RC. You're welcome to come over anytime while we are here." My father said, hugging her lightly.

"Dani. I'll see you tonight right?" She looked at me, and I smiled.

"Yeah. You sure will." She hugged the rest of the band once before climbing out, jogging across her lawn, avoiding geting soaked.

"I like her. Shes cool... Yet you both are still stalkers." Frank giggled, his high pitched giggle. I smiled, telling the driver the directions.

Once we arrived we parked, and hopped out, pulling up our hoods. I smiled at the farmiliar place, seeing many farmiliar faces as we walked inside.

"I'll be in the mens clothes." Mikey said, walking off to the mens section.

"Im going to go look at the books, then the clothes. Kay?" I asked my father, he nodded and I walked off, waving.

I was looking through the books, reading the back of the next book in the mortal instruments series (A/N: Really good series. I havent gotten book 4 yet, but its in walmart ^-^ so I used it.) when I heard wispering.

"Is that Dani? I thought she left town to go on tour with her dad..." They wispered, barely hearable.

I looked over my shoulder to see two girls from my old school, Marnie and Keira, looking at me from a little bit away. I smiled at them, waving them over.

"Dani! You're back in town?" Keira asked.

"Uhh... Yeah, for a few days. My dad has a show around here, so I stopped by." I bit my lip.

"I heard Damien came to get you. He really misses you, Dani. You should stop by to see him." Marnie, oh blunt old Marnie, said.

"Oh... Um... He did come... But... I turned him down. He's not a good guy." I scratched my neck awkwardly.

"Thats not true, hes a great guy! So sweet, and caring." Keira defended and I grimaced, she was probably his girlfriend for the week.

"Nobody knows him like I do... Um... Could you like... Not tell anyone I was here? Or that I was in town. Please." I asked, seeing my uncle Mikey waving me over from the across the isle.

"Erm. Sure. It was good seeing you." Marnie said, scrunching her eyebrows together.

"Yeah, you too." I muttered, brushing past them, three books in my hands (City of Fallen Angels, The third book in the Morganville Vampires series, and Dark Visions *A/N: All these books are really good, they were just the first three I saw on my bookcase so yeah*)

I knew they were talking about me the moment I turned my back, bitches... I never really liked them anyway, but I was nice to everyone.  
>"Gerard says that they were noticed, so we gotta leave soon... You need money to pay for those?" Uncle Mikey said as soon as I was in earshot. I shook my head no.<p>

"Nah, I got a little bit of cash in my wallet. I had a job before I came with you guys."

"You sure? You havent asked for anything since you got here, we will get you anything Dani, all you need to do is ask." He frowned and I smiled, walking with him to a checkout lane.

"Im okay Uncle Mikey, I dont want to turn into one of those spoiled brats who think they are all that because they got a rich family. I can feind for myself."

"Dani, you wont turn into one of those girls. I promise." He said sincerely, "Plus I think your dad already bought you a bunch of stuff today..."

I scrunched my nose up, "Damn him, he doesnt have to spoil me."

"But he's going to, I think that he thinks that buying you things will make up for all the years he missed in your life. Just wait untill your birthday Dani... And Christmas, hell I wouldnt be suprised if he tried to celebrate that jewish holliday (A/N: Sorry I dont know how to spell it -_- And Rachel isnt here to spell it for me shes my spell check) so he can buy you more things."

"Im going to have a serriousseee talk with that man later." I grimaced, tossing my books on the black rubber by the cashier. She was tall, black haired and seriously not paying attention, her shirt looking like it was about to bust as tight as it was.

"Hi, Im Kaycie, welcome to Walmart." She muttered, not looking up from her book.

She rung up my stuff and told me the total before even taking a glance up. But when she did, she started hypervenalating, flailing her arms.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. OH MY GOD! Your Mikey Way." She gasped, staring at my uncle. She screamed, and jumped from behind the counter, hugging him.

"Erm..." He grunted, awkwardly hugging her back, "Hello..."

"That must mean your Alicia. No. Alicia is taller, you must be Dani!" She turned on me, pointing.

"Hiii..." I drawled out, clutching my bag to my chest. This wasnt my first fangirl meeting, but she was byfar the loudest.

"Omg. This is so amazing! Autograph? Picture? PLEASE!" She yelled, and I just stood there.

"Sure. You got a camera?" Mikey said, obviously used to this. She wipped out her phone quickly, holding it out and pulling me and Mikey forward. She snapped the camera a few times before shoving a notepad in our faces.

We both signed it quickly before Mikey started pulling me away, I yelled over my shoulder, "Nice meeting you Ma'am!"

We jogged out the store, hoods up, heads down, avoiding any unwanted attention. The van was surrounded, people and photographers crowding the white car.

I pushed my way through, ignoring all yells, and camera snaps, Mikey did the same. We swung open the door, falling inside, out of breath.

"So Dani, your first fan attack. Whats it like? You do realize that this is your life now, your world." My father said, once the van started moving.

I realized it then. My life would never be the same again. I would never just be plain old Dani again... But was that a good or bad thing... 

_O_o hola. Im not dead I promise._

_~bree_


End file.
